


Sick Sunshine

by Readvelvett



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Irene takes care of her sunshine, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readvelvett/pseuds/Readvelvett
Summary: Wendy falls ill and Irene takes the opportunity to care for her sunshine.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Sick Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff to clear up some sadness from my angsty three parter

Wendy woke with a gasp, lurching upright in the bed as she choked loudly. Thick mucus was coating her throat and she grasped at her neck as cough after cough tore from her lips. It hurt, her lungs and throat burned with exhaustion, her body hot and uncomfortable. She felt sticky and itchy, a thin layer of sweat coating her whole body, keeping her shirt stuck to her back uncomfortably. Wendy continued to cough, desperately trying to breathe through this attack but the mucus blocking her throat making it difficult. When the coughing finally died down, she let out a tiny whimper. Her face was red from exertion, throat burning horribly from irritation. She felt sticky and uncomfortable, and it didn’t take a genius to realize she had fallen ill. Before she had a chance to think about her next action, there was a soft knock on her door.

“Seungwan-ah? Are you okay I could hear you choking.”

Irene’s soft, tired voice carried through the door and rather than formulating a response, Wendy let another whimper fall from her lips. There was some shuffling outside of the room as Irene waited to hear a confirmation, but when she didn’t she reached for the handle.

“I’m coming in okay?”

The door pushed open slowly and Irene peeked into the dark room, eyes trying to adjust to the lack of light. She recognized the outline of someone on the bed, shivering slightly. Walking across the dark room slowly, Irene reached for the desk lamp and clicked it on, blinking to adjust to the newfound light. Her eyes grew soft as they gazed onto Wendy once more, a tiny coo leaving her mouth when she took in the girl’s state.

Wendy was shivering, arms covered in goosebumps and sweaty bangs sticking to her face. Her cheeks were red and her lips were cracked and dry. Irene didn’t miss how terribly pale the vocalist looked. This was definitely not a good sign. 

“Oh you poor thing, you’re not feeling well are you?”

Irene approached the bed, speaking gently to the sickly girl. Wendy shook her head slowly, sniffling weakly in a poor attempt to stop her nose from running. Irene smoothed over her cheek with the back of her hand, running it across the hot skin and over the expanse of her forehead. She didn’t need a thermometer to conclude that Wendy was running a fever. She ran a hand over the girl’s shirt clad back, wincing at the damp material against her palm.

“You must be so uncomfortable, sunshine.”

Wendy moved her head to rest against the woman’s abdomen, nodding weakly into it. Irene instinctively began to thread through her hair. It was oily, presumably from her sickness as Wendy always kept her hair neat and clean. Irene yawned, exhaustion reminding her that she needed to go back to sleep, but there was no way she was leaving Wendy like this. She patted the girl’s head gently and stepped away, reaching her hands out for Wendy to take.

“Come on, you need to get out of those clothes and cleaned up.”

Wendy was a very modest woman, she had shared a shower with the other girls only a handful of times. But she found herself being pulled into the bathroom anyways, fully content to let Irene do the work. Irene gently set her down on the closed toilet seat as she started a bath, making sure the water was a good temperature. Wendy’s hazy brain caught onto the fact that a bath was being started and she whined.

“N-no!”

She croaked out, her voice cracking as a sob spilled over her lips. Irene bit her tongue, she knew Wendy hated baths and refused to take them, but it would be the easiest way to get her clean. She debated what to do, but the broken sobs leaving Wendy’s mouth was enough to make her mind up for her. She stopped filling the tub and instead turned the shower head on, adjusting the temperature once more. Wendy’s sobs died down as she realized she got what she wanted, and she fell silent once more aside from the chattering of her teeth. Irene wiped her hand off and turned back to her with a soft smile.

“It’s all ready, come on baby let’s get you in.”

She grasped the hem of Wendy’s shirt, sliding it up slowly in hopes that Wendy caught on and lifted her arms. Thankfully, the blonde did and Irene slipped the shirt off of her frame, tossing it to the floor. She stood Wendy up, trying not to think about her hardened nipples, without a doubt from the chilly air, this was not the time nor place for her to be doing that. Instead, she crouched down and slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of Wendy’s pants and panties, sliding them down and helping her kick them off. It’s not the first time she’s seen Wendy naked, but the sight never fails to make her blush no matter the situation.

“Alright sunshine, into the tub now.”

She helped Wendy into the tub, standing the girl under the warm water and watching as Wendy’s muscles slowly relaxed. It took only a minute of her sleeves getting soaked for her to realize this would be too difficult of a task, and she cursed under her breath as she began to strip her own clothes off before stepping in behind Wendy. The sickly girl’s eyes remained closed as she relaxed under the warm water, not caring to even look at Irene who was undoubtedly naked.

Well, that’s one way to tell that Wendy really is sick.

Irene made quick work of wetting Wendy’s hair, squirting shampoo into her hand and massaging it into the girl’s scalp. Wendy let out a tiny cough into her arm as Irene continued to clean her hair, washing the shampoo away and then repeating the process with the conditioner. When she got to Wendy’s body, she slathered a cloth with body wash and began to clean the girl’s neck and shoulders quickly. She trailed down her arms and under them, slipping the cloth down her chest and her torso, around and along her back as well. She crouched lower in the tub to slide the cloth along Wendy’s legs, hesitating with a blush before cleaning her crotch before stopping and letting the water wash away the soap from her sickly pale skin. Wendy seemed to be half conscious the entire time, but when Irene turned the water off she immediately shined and began shivering.

“I know sunshine, I know you’re cold c’mere.”

Wendy slowly opened her eyes and leaned into the towel Irene was holding out, allowing the woman to wrap her tightly in the soft material before helping her step out of the tub. Irene shivered slightly as well, grabbing another towel to wrap around her naked body before she settled Wendy back down on the toilet seat.

“I’m going to get you some clothes, I’ll be right back baby.”

Wendy’s only response was the chattering of her teeth, and Irene knew she needed to be quick. She quietly shuffled into Wendy’s room, grabbing a pair of her shorts and panties and an oversized sweatshirt that definitely belonged to Joy. She also hesitated before grabbing herself some of Wendy’s clothes, slipping on a pair of her underwear (it’s not as if they hadn’t gotten all of their underwear mixed up before) and shorts before throwing a t-shirt over her head. She raced back into the bathroom with the clothes for Wendy, noting how the girl’s lips were turning a light shade of blue. She caressed Wendy’s cheek gently, helping her stand and making quick work of drying her off as best she could before helping her step into her panties and shorts, slipping them up her hips snuggly. The sweatshirt came next, slipping over her frail frame with ease and leaving her wrapped up in the soft material. Irene towel dried Wendy’s hair as gently as possible, running a comb through it afterwards and putting it into a loose bun to keep most of it out of her way.

“Let me get you some medicine.”

A whine from Wendy signified her displeasure, but she knew she needed it and Irene was grateful that she didn’t protest. Wendy watched lazily as Irene rummaged through the cabinets, pulling out cough syrup and pouring some of the thick purple liquid into the tiny cup before bringing it to Wendy’s face. The blonde’s eyes filled with tears as she swallowed the thick liquid, she hated the flavor and she was too sensitive right now. Irene quickly helped her chase the medicine with some water before swiping her tears away and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. She was pleased to find that it didn’t feel nearly as hot as it had prior to their shower. Irene grabbed the drowsy girl’s hands and tugged her gently out of the bathroom, shutting the lights off as she went.

“It’s time for you to rest, sunshine.”

Wendy didn’t protest, her body was just as exhausted as her mind. She allowed Irene to strip her sheets and replace them with fresh ones that didn’t smell of sweat and sickness, the cool feeling was now welcomed as her body started to grow warmer. Irene tucked the blankets up to her chin and ran a cool hand over her cheek, thumb caressing the soft skin.

“Unnie?”

Irene hummed in response as Wendy’s tired voice escaped from the blankets. 

“Can you stay with me?”

She smiled softly and didn’t waste time crawling into the bed, tucking the sick girl’s body against her own and letting Wendy nuzzle against her neck. She loved the feeling of having Wendy pressed against her, cuddling into her, whether sick or not. She placed a chaste kiss to the girl’s forehead.

“Thank you unnie.”

She sounded exhausted, mere seconds away from falling into a deep sleep, the medicine already taking its effects. Irene brought a hand up to pet Wendy’s hair soothingly, closing her own eyes with a content sigh.

“Anything for you sunshine.”


End file.
